The invention relates to a drill having a base body, a groove provided in an end face for receiving a bit, a clamping device for retaining the bit, and guide strips provided in the circumference of the base body.
Drills serve for drilling bores in workpieces and can drill a solid material, so that the preliminary machining of a bore is not necessary. To this end, they are provided with cutting edges on the end face which cut off the workpiece material. However, a drawback turned up consisting in that the dimension of so produced bores, on one hand, is very imprecise, i.e. deviates from the desired dimension accuracy and, on the other hand, the surface has an unsatisfactory quality. Therefore, often a further machining of the bore was required before it could be subjected to precise machining. This necessitates use of numerous operational phases, the effecting of which is time-consuming and expensive.
Accordingly, the object of the invention is to provide a drill for machining bores in a solid material the dimensional accuracy and surface quality of which meet very high requirements so that at least some of the finishing steps can be eliminated.